


Monochrome Week 2020: Day 3 Fake Dating AU

by Weaponmojo



Series: Monochrome Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Monochrome Week 2020, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponmojo/pseuds/Weaponmojo
Summary: Weiss's mother was given a two-year prognosis, Weiss wanted her to think she was leaving her daughter happy when she passed. So she concocted a plan, and it seems to have gone too far.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: Monochrome Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675849
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Monochrome Week 2020: Day 3 Fake Dating AU

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one, it's pure fluff and a little funny and I enjoyed writing it. This is probably my second favorite ship overall for the show, and it's purely because of the fluff scenes they can make.

Thin, pale fingers drummed impatiently against the leather-clad steering wheel. She’d gotten stuck in traffic on her way “home” from work. She didn’t fully accept her living space as her home, but it was where she lived and slept, so it’s where she needed to go to after work.

The traffic around her had just begun to move when the music playing through her speakers stopped for the familiar, and a little bit grating, ringtone she had assigned to her mother’s contact. She reached out, tapping the screen to answer the call as she finally managed to get past the congestion.

“Hello, mother, “ she cooed.

“Hello, how’s my favorite daughter doing today?”

“I’m only your favorite because I have a girlfriend, “ she thought, rolling her eyes and burying it before answering.

“I’m doing well, on my way home, happy to be, too.”

“That’s wonderful, everything still okay between you two?”

“Of course, mother. We’re doing amazingly, just started talking about getting a pet together.”

“A pet, you say? That’s a big step, not as big as I was hoping for after two whole years together, but a big step!”

Weiss felt her mouth go dry, “and what exactly was the big step you were looking for?”

“Well, I mean, it’s been two years, do you think she’s going to propose?”

“I-,” she started, grateful she hadn’t been drinking anything. “I have no idea; I’m not sure why she wou-”

“Oh, it’s so obvious how in love you two are! I’m surprised she hasn’t proposed already!”

Weiss winced softly, “well, maybe we’re just taking things slow. We don’t want to rush into anything…”

“Oh, please, you two haven’t rushed a day in your lives.”

“Mother, honestly, we’re growing together at our own pace, we’ve only lived together a few months now.”

“You’re practically married already! I was hoping to have grandchildren by now.”

“You’re acting as if I’m past my prime,” Weiss huffed as she pulled off the highway, already almost home.

“You’re turning 29 this year; you’re not exactly a spring chicken.”

Weiss groaned loudly, “Really, mother? Can you not call me old while you’re on the phone sitting in a hospital bed?”

“I’m not here because I’m old. I’m here because your father is horrible.”

“Father didn’t make you turn to alcohol; he just made you depressed.”

“I will blame him until the day this kills me.”

“Either way, mother, I’m glad you’re still with us.”

“I know you are, oh, it’s the changing of the guard—time to go whistle at the handsome young nurses. Get married. Give me some grandchildren. Speak with you later.” 

Before Weiss could say a word, the call ended. Weiss managed to park her car in her and Blake’s driveway before slamming her forehead against the steering wheel of her car, horn blaring, and she groaned loudly.

By the time she raised her head, her gaze caught on clearly disappointed Amber eyes. “Oh, shit...”

She sheepishly slipped from her car, trying not to meet the taller woman’s gaze again as she moved to the door. 

“You spoke with your mother, I’m assuming. What demand is she making this time?”

“Marriage and grandchildren, “ Weiss mumbled quietly.

“You accept that this has gone way too far, right? You know that appeasing this woman is only going to keep pushing us further down-”

“I know! But the doctors keep saying that she’s only got so long. She’s already lasted two years; she could get worse at any time and then just die. I want her happy.”

Blake sighed, rubbing her temples, “do you really want to go to all of the trouble to plan a wedding, change your name, and get married?”

“No? But, if you’re willing to go through it with me, I’d like to if it makes my mother happy.”

She sighed, “I’ll go get my coat, and we can go find a ring, I guess. We’ll have to make up some story about how I proposed.”

“We can worry about that later.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Weiss drummed her fingers against the heavy globe that rested on her lap. IVF gone wrong, at least in her opinion, leading her to her current state. And now she sat, stiff, sore, and frustrated, waiting on her mother as her twins, Wilda and Whisper, slowly grew more agitated as well.

"Stop that, " Blake crooned, reaching over from beside her and gently grasping her wrist, "we both know your incessant tapping just gets them riled up."

Weiss huffed, pulling her hand away and resting it on the armrest of her chair, "well, I'm sorry their home is the easiest thing for me to reach when I'm frustrated." 

"Maybe if you took me up on my offer to teach you meditative techniques, you wouldn't be so frustrated all the time. Now, take a moment to breathe. She told you she would be late, so why are you so agitated?"

"I know she did, but that doesn't change the fact that she's making us wait. She knows I'm pregnant, yet she insists on coming to a stuffy place like this. I would much rather be comfortable at home writing reports for work instead of here."

"Is it because you're uncomfortable how you're dressed or that you're uncomfortable being seen… how'd you put it before? As big as a whale?"

Weiss huffed, her hand moving back to drum her fingers once more, "could you not psycho-analyze me? It's even more frustrating."

"You're the one that married a psychologist, " Blake cooed, reaching over to gently retake her hand, "now you need to stop that before you get Whisper riled up, she's already knocked the wind out of you once this week." 

Before Weiss could respond, however, she heard her mother's voice call out, "oh, there's my girl and her wife!" She sounded giddy, and as she came to sit across from them, she purred, "I'm so sorry I'm late, no, no, don't get up." 

Her mother repeated her apologies as she moved to get settled. She had an uncharacteristically broad smile on her features, though considering how much Weiss had grown in the few months since the last time they'd sat face to face, it wasn't too surprising. They'd gotten two bits of great news in the same day; not only were they able to confirm their little ones had taken and were on their way, but her mother had been given the go-ahead to get settled back in at home. Since then, Weiss had been extremely busy as she prepared for her maternity leave. 

"I'm glad to see you two are doing well, " Willow cooed, resting back in her chair. "I never expected Weiss even to want to be a mother. I can't wait to meet my grandbabies."

"Well, you said it yourself, I'm not getting any younger, " Weiss replied dismissively. A wave of her hand emphasizing her point before resting back on her swell, her drumming coming to an end. 

"Even then, you never caught me as the kind to ever settle down. When we found out about my Cirrhosis, and you turned around a week later and introduced me to Blake here, no offense, but I would have sworn up, and down the wall, you two were faking it. I mean, we find out I'm dying and then a week later Weiss introduces me to a woman she's supposedly been secretly dating for months? It was hard to believe!"

"Well, I-" Weiss started, fingers tightening around Blake's hand. She was worried, significantly, that her mother had been on to them from the start, that everything they had done had been for not.

"But, " she continued, "I've never seen you so emotional. You always seem so happy with her around, and even after all of my pushing, you two still seem more than happy to be together, AND I have grandchildren on the way. Honestly, I don't think I've ever met a pair more in love."

Weiss sighed, glancing down at the hand she still held. Something seemed to click in the back of her mind, white eyebrows slowly knitting together. 

When had their time together stopped being a chore? When had she actually started to look forward to seeing Blake at the end of the day? When had she started to lean on the woman's shoulder? She raised her gaze to look up to her, pale blue meeting curious amber. Was she thinking the same? Had they both failed to notice? Weiss couldn't help but smile softly as she reached up to kiss her. Something was different this time; it felt completely new despite the countless times they'd done it before. "Honestly, it's a truth I wasn't even fully aware of myself."

Blame smiled back, gently reaching down to rest a hand on her swell, "words never felt so true." 

The pair shared another kiss before Willow laughed softly, "What happened to no PDA?"

"That went out the window when I realized I have two little, how do you call them, Love? Kittens? Bouncing around in my stomach."

"And two beautiful kittens, I'm sure they'll be."

Weiss smiled, laughing softly. She looked back to the scene around her, her free hand stroking her swell, her thumb ghosting along Blake's knuckles, she wasn't sure when she started to need this, but she certainly did, and she was beyond happy to have it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I wanna come back to; honestly, it's super cute, and Weiss with twins makes me smile. She seems like she'd be a super huffy little bean, especially if she had twins.


End file.
